Anora Blackwood
Anora Elisé Blackwood-Le'Gaunt is a character written and played by Myles. The daughter of Aegidius Blackwood and Zara Le'Gaunt. Anora is the youngest of all the Blackwood children from Aegidius. At the young age of 8 Anora and her brother Maric was sent away from the main Family's holdings in the Kandarin and was schooled in Misthalin at the small Blackwood Barony. Having been raised namely apart from the rest of her Family Anora lacks the certain Blackwood personality traits that is common along her Family. Now as a young woman, Anora oversees the running of the Barony completely separate from the rest of the Family. Appearance Anora takes after her Father in terms of height. Standing tall at nearly 5'10" with a more wry and lean build than bulky one. Her hair is colored a middle in the ground brown much like her brother Maric Blackwood. Anora is the only child of Aegidius that could be said to be good looking. Most likely coming from her Le'Gaunt blood from it's generations of breeding, Anora holds very autocratic features. With defined and high cheekbones to a well built nose. She has no noticeable scars. Personality One of the only things Anora holds in common with her other family members is their last name. While the rest of Anora's Family are famous for being cold and stiff northerns, Anora is quite the opposite. The prefect example of a calm and good upbringing Anora is well known for being extremely graceful and well mannered in her position as Baroness. Her Father and Mother visited often to MIsthalin to see how Anora and Maric was being raised. Anora holds a bitter anger for her Father and Mother. Anora is quite adamant in being anything like the rest of her Family but holds the same Blackwood anger in her core. She is known for being imperious and quite domineering along her peers. Yet also showed charm and intelligence usually not seen with a domineering trait. History Life in the North Anora was born to Aegidius Blackwood and Zara Le'Gaunt some years after the events of the Elf-Ardougne War. At a young age Anora seemed to be different compared to her brother Maric and other half siblings. Even at her young age she didn't like sharing her toys and quite often domineered her brother Maric into whatever she wanted to do. Dragging him on many of adventures away from their parent's prying eyes. She, like every child of Aegidius, was taught how to read and write. And had a proper education under the teachers her Father hired for them. At the age of 8 business rose that requested Aegidius's presence in their small Barony in Misthalin. Deciding to take Anora and Maric with him, he traveled Southwards by carriage and then later ship to Misthalin. Misthalin The Barony of the Iron Hills located in the hills between Lumbridge and Draynor, which was known for it's large supplies of iron, was the small plot of land that the Blackwoods had long claimed from decades before. Ran by Seneschal William Throne, a trusted officer that served under Aegidus in his many campaigns, the Barony was nothing more than a large manor home with a few small villages and mines. It was during this stay that Aegidius decided that Anora and Maric could use with being raised away from the cold of the north. Misthalin offered a number of different paths foward for the two that Kandarin did not. Trusting the Seneschal to look over the day to day lives of Anora and Maric, Aegidius left them in Misthalin. Anora would spend the rest of her childhood and teenage years under the stern watchful eyes of William Throne. A aged and grizzled war veteran who was the son of a farmer, he would become the main figure in Anora's life. Stern but not without warmth, William never had a chance for a Family or a wife. In a small part Anora and Maric filled that role for him. He and the household staff at the Manor assisted in raising the two Blackwoods like normal children of Southern Lords. Anora was taught how to dance like a proper lady. Begun to learn different languages and seemed to hold a thirst for knowledge. Showing ability for Magic, William had a trusted Battlemage brought in to the Manor to help train and mentor Anora. Alongside learning Magic, Anora was trained personally by William on how to use a sword and shield. At the age of 10, Maric asked to go back to the north something that Anora refused. Misthalin was her home now, the large manor was her home not the far off castle. Anora grew bitter with Maric after that, looking at him leaving as a sort of betrayal. Anora spent the next years in peaceful quiet. Being tutored in any study she wanted and groomed to take the role to run the Barony once she became of age. She was slowly pushed into the Misthalin nobility circles as a minor player. The Baroness Once Anora had become of age and entered her early 20's, it was past time that she started to make her mark on the world. Travelling to Varrock, Anora met with the Hand of the King. Swearing the oaths of allegiance to Misthalin and the Lansing Family, Anora was made the Baroness of Ironhill. It also marked the split in the Blackwood Family. Between the main branch of the Family based out of the northern lands and now the newly formed Misthalite Branch lead by Anora. Having been all but abandoned by the rest of her Family, Anora simply made it offical. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Misthalin Category:Female